


Snowballs

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowball War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

Tuukka had just finished scraping the frost of his window and turned to put the scraper back in his car when it happened.

He was hit from behind by a large snowball, which sent cold snow cascading down his back. He shivered and whirled to look for his assailant and was hit square in the face.

Growling he brushed the snow from his face and found Bergeron grinning at him.

"You..." Tuukka shouted and was hit with a snowball from the other side.

A quick glance told him that Marchand was on the other side and was already gathering snow for another ball.

He ducked behind his car and made a break for the snow pile to his left. He dodged another snowball, managing to make his own and lobbing it at Marchand who was closer.

Marchand laughed as he dodged the snowball and then another hit Tuukka.

He needed some cover, or at least some help if he was going to win this. He turned and was surprised to find Krejci at his side.

"Let's take them down," Tuukka said.

"You don't have a shot!" Marchand shouted back.

The battle waged on, they ducked in between cars trying to stay out of sight, it didn't work as well as hoped, both of them taking multiple hits with the snowballs but then he and Krejci cornered Marchand and it didn't take much to convince him to switch sides.

Bergeron didn't have a chance against the three of them and as he finally fell into a snow pile he yelled out, "Okay, okay, uncle!"

Krejci helped Bergeron up out of the snow pile.

"I could go for some hot chocolate. Anyone else?" Marchand asked.

Both Bergeron and Krejci agreed, following Marchand back towards the arena.

Tuukka was about to go back to his car but Bergeron called out "Coming Tuukks?"

With a shrug he caught up to his team mates.


End file.
